cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
I00006
Me and my friends where going to go to an island for the birthday of my friend Scarlet. Syprizingly enough a little girl named Irisu wanted to come along with us. In the back of my mind i'm thinking Huh? The reason it was surprizing is because Intille now this girl was completly insocial and a big loner. She never liked being around peolpe. As confused as i was i asked "Are your perents ok with this?" She answered "Yes" Me and Scarlet just looked at each other and shruged our shoulders. It mite be a little exstra money but all well. We arrived at the dock in a few hours time. Irisu had been quite this hole time so decidied to break her silince, ME:"Hey Irisu ared you ok?" IRISU:"I'm fine....why ask?" ME:"I was just woundering because you where being silient this hole time." She turned back to the boat and we bored. After what seemed like an iternity we arrived at the island with no problem. The place we where staying in was rather small house on the beach. SCARLET: *Yawn* "man i'm beat. I'm going to take a nap." ME: ""Ok you go head and get some sleep and i'll go lay down by the beach side." After Scarlet went inside i started walking on the beach. I walked a bit further than i wanted to. Wait....something isent right. Istarted walking back the way i came from but i never found my way back. Was i lost? I thought that if i go into the woods maybe i will find my trail from earlier. Doing so was the worst choice i ever made. Now i was lost in the woods and night is comeing fast. ME: "Irisu and Scarlet are most likly worried sick about me." Night fell and it was pitch black. I couldn't see no more than 5ft in front of me. To my surprize i found our house i was so releved. That was short lived as i walked in to the house i saw a trail of blood leading to a closet. I don't know what possesed me to open it but i did. When the closet open i found Scarlet laying naked and covered in blood in the closet. Her forehead looked like it was smashed in with a heavy opject of some sort. Along with the gash in her head there was also pricks. Which indicated that the weapon had some sort of nail or whatever on it. Natrualy i freaked out and ran out of the house. I wined out throwing up on the sand. Then i relized.....Irisu is not around. i went back into the house and looked head and toe for her but she was nowhere to be found. I found an evolope on her bed. I opened it and i fell into shock. I saw a picture of Irisu with a bunny costum on and a weapon in her hands, And Scarlet looking at some pictures. All of a sudden i hear some one walking up behind me. It's Irisu. She had a terribly grin on her face. ME: "Iri-" I couldent get the last words out before she charged and bashed my face in. IRIUS: "All i wanted was to kill you all....Rabbit Haters"